


Sunrise Tea

by LightBloom



Series: Your Touch - Fluff Series [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Fluffcember, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Kija likes the peace and quiet of the morning. He relishes watching the rising sun, listening to the birds in the morning and yet here was Jae-Ha, sitting on HIS porch during HIS time. Unforgiveable.A one-shot VERY vaguely connected to the Your Touch series, because we didn't get NEARLY enough Jaeki obviously.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Your Touch - Fluff Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sunrise Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my trash for I bring for sharing in these trying times.

Kija liked to watch the sunrise.

It was a habit he’d picked up some time ago, probably as long as he could remember, rising early before even the birds had begun their songs. When he was younger, he would watch the sunrise from atop the roof, waiting for the sky to clear just enough to light the first story windows before clambering back into his room, so as to avoid being chastised by his family for doing something so reckless while they were asleep. This was the only peace he found so long ago, in a household where there was never any personal peace or silence.

Unfortunately, his current household was equally as noisy, if not for differing reasons.

So even now as he grew older, he still sat outside, though this time with a hot cup of tea and safely on the porch swing out front. He took care to sneak out of the room while his roommates slept, slowly stepping over each creaking stair and floorboard until he made it to the safety of the kitchen, quickly making his tea before traversing through the hall and out to the front door. There, he would find solace in his front porch, simply watching the sky transition its colors until bright hues of pink and orange painted the horizon. It was a moment of silence, a few minutes of bliss, time to enjoy the beauty of nature–

A moment interrupted by Jae-Ha, seated with his feet perched neatly atop the hand rail, gently pushing the swing as he drank from a half-empty water bottle. Head turning to find the source of the noise, bottle halfway from his mouth. “Oh, I didn’t expect someone to be awake this early.” 

Kija didn’t bother hiding his displeasure, simply forcing the hot mug to his thinly pressed lips. “Neither did I.”

He took note of the sweat dripping down Jae-Ha’s neck, slowly splattering against the wooden swing. The house porch swing. Where everyone sat. He sighed, breathing in the fresh lavender in his tea. “Could you possibly...perspire somewhere else?”

Jae-Ha sputtered into his water bottle, turning once more to face Kija, this time utterly bemused. “Excuse me?”

“This is a shared seat. We all sit on this bench at one point or another. I will not have you just...soaking it in your sweat.”

“Well excuse me for needing a seat after my run,” Jae-Ha replied, amused. Dropping his legs down onto the floor, he pushed against his knees thrice as if ready to stand. Suddenly, Kija reached out and pushed him back onto the bench, the chains creaking as it swung under the force. The tea sloshed from his cup and Jae-Ha stiffened under the pressure but Kija held firm.

“No, you’re right. Stay. You’ll stink up the house.”

“Which is it then?” Jae-Ha cried out incredulously. “Am I stinking up the seat or the house?”

Kija scowled, dropping into the space beside him. “At least out here you’ll disperse.”

“Are you accusing me of basic hygiene?”

“You don’t follow what I do in my spare time,” Kija huffed, slowly sipping on the remaining tea. The flavor had seeped heavily towards the bottom, the lavender smell covering up the scent that most  _ certainly _ came from Jae-Ha. “For all I know, you don’t know what a shower is.”

“Kija, I work in a hair salon. I wash people’s hair as a career. I know how to wash my hair.”

“Other people’s hair,” Kija muttered into the ceramic mug. “Regardless, I refuse to give up my morning so that you can dry out on the porch.”

“I’m  _ positive _ that has a different meaning than what you meant, but okay,” Jae-Ha sighed back, feet slowly lifting back onto the railing before Kija smacked them back to the floor. “What now?”

“It’s a white railing. You have dirt on your shoes.”

“We’re outside Kija.”

“We should work to keep things clean when possible.”

“Are you sure you want me out here?”

Kija felt his cheeks flush and attributed it to the steam heating his face to the residual warmth of his tea. “No. But I’m willing to tolerate it for the sake of our household.” 

They sat silently for a moment, disturbed only by the sound of birds rising to the call of their neighbors, ready to start another carefree day. The light was beginning to peak over the top of the hill, beyond the rooftops. Peering over, Kija toyed with the handle of his mug before relenting. “Why were you out running so early?” He asked quietly, swirling the contents of his mug, the tea dregs dancing in the bottom.

“I always go out for a run in the mornings, I just woke up earlier than usual,” Jae-Ha replied, feet crossed and settled at foot of the railing, slowly rocking the swing back and forth. The water bottle swung between his legs in tandem with the bench. “What about you? It seems like you do this often.”

“I like the silence.” The tea was cold by now but the sun was almost out, the pinks beginning to color the horizon. The silhouettes of the trees were elongated against the pavement, threatening to diminish under the rising light. “I watch the sunrise every morning. It’s peaceful.”

Jae-Ha nodded, pushing the bench one final time before letting the swing come to a stop. At this point the sun was finally up and awake for the day, the birds in full song as they swooped from the trees down to the lawn below, eager to start the morning with a full belly. Raising his bottle, he tapped the plastic to Kija’s mug with a wide smile, still dripping with sweat. The sunlight gleamed against his damp, flushed face, gleaming brilliantly in contrast to his blue eyes. Kija blinked in the offensive light, face once again warming to intensely he momentarily forgot the rest of his words. 

“Here’s to sharing a morning with me then,” Jae-Ha cheered, running a hand through the locks of hair that had strayed back to his face. “I’ll be going back inside now if you don’t mind. I’d like to shower and eat breakfast before leaving for work.”

“Do you...always run?”

Jae-Ha blinked, caught off guard. “Yes. Every morning.”

“I see.” Kija’s fingers resumed playing with the smooth material of his cup, rubbing slow circles on the ceramic. The sun continued rising, as the orbit was wont to do. Jae-Ha laughed uncertainly, forcing his gaze back to the left, taking in the ethereal scene once more. 

“I don’t know, I might start my runs earlier. There’s less traffic and ending the run with the sunrise doesn’t seem that bad.” 

His neck was most definitely warm now, as were his ears. Certainly his body fighting the early morning chill. Kija nodded curtly, pressing the now ice cold tea to his mouth a final time to hide his smile. “I suppose unavoidable,” he mumbled softly. “For your safety, that is.”

“I suppose it is.” 


End file.
